Sigmund Freud
Sigmund Freud (6 May 1856 – 23 September 1939) was an Austrian neurologist, now known as the father of psychoanalysis. Freud qualified as a doctor of medicine at the University of Vienna in 1881, and then carried out research into cerebral palsy,aphasia and microscopic neuroanatomy at the Vienna General Hospital. Upon completing his habilitation in 1895, he was appointed a docent in neuropathology in the same year and became an extraordinary professor (professor extraordinarius) in 1902. Tossup Questions # This author wrote about "Irma's Injection" in his 1900 book The Interpretation of Dreams. "Anna O.," "Little Hans," and the "Wolf Man" were some of the patients who sought advice from his Vienna clinic. "Jokes and their Relation to the (*) Unconscious" is an essay by this man, whose "structural theory" proposed that the mind is divided into the id, the ego, and the superego. For 10 points, name this Austrian founder of psychoanalysis. # This person wrote "Man has, as it were, become a kind of prosthetic God." In the same he work, he wrote "What decides the purpose of life is simply the program of the pleasure principle." Those quotes are from Civilization and Its Discontents. In another work, this person discussed the fear of horses in five-year-old Herbert Graf, who this person called Little Hans. This person used the phrase "Royal Road to the Unconscious" in his work The Interpretation of Dreams. Name this person who divided the human psyche into the id, ego, and superego, and who was considered the father of psychoanalysis. # This man discussed the exogamy present in twelve particular classification groups of the Australian aborigines in his essay "The Horror of Incest." This thinker described a syringe that was used to inject fluid into a woman named Irma. This author of Totem and Taboo formulated concepts that act according to the "reality" and "pleasure" principles. He introduced the ego and id and the Oedipus complex, and wrote The Interpretation of Dreams. For 10 points, name this Austrian psychologist, the father of psychoanalysis. # In one book, this author described Sergei Pankejeff, a man who saw white wolves in a tree. This formulator of the "death drive," termed thanatos, imagined himself looking into the mouth of a woman who had recently received treatment from a doctor named Otto in an episode entitled "Irma's Injection," which makes up part of a work in which this man posits that the title phenomena are "wish fulfillment." For 10 points, name this psychologist who posited the Oedipus complex in his The Interpretation of Dreams, the "father of psychoanalysis." # This thinker discussed the "oceanic feeling" in a book which chronicled the conflict between individuality and society's demand of conformity. This author of Civilization and Its Discontents discussed his patient's Irma's imagined injection in one book. He postulated that people use repression to escape the conflict between the id, ego, and superego. He claimed that males go through a stage when they fixate on their mothers and resent their fathers, calling it the oedipal complex. For 10 points, name this Austrian pioneer of psychoanalysis.